1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting a control assembly for doors and windows. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for mounting a control assembly comprising a control handle, a transmission device having a rotating input member and an output member that is movable in rectilinear direction, and a rod mounted slidably in a groove of a metallic section bar comprised in the frame of the door or window.
2. Description of the Related Art
In traditional solutions, mounting such control assemblies requires cutting the transmission rods to measure and forming, on the rods, holes for coupling with the transmission device.
Cutting the rods to measure and forming the coupling holes entails the possibility of errors and introduce mounting play which could compromise the correct operation of the mechanism associated with the control assembly.